Probablemente
by angielizz
Summary: Nunca imagine que al momento de decirle mi secreto amor... se daria de esa forma, en un total desconcierto y en el baile al que ninguno de los dos iria juntos... pero no importa...    One Shot Bella y Edward


******La trama me pertenece, los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Probablemente**

_**Angielizz**_

**Beta: Esmeralda Cullen**

Volteé mi mirada al conductor de este despampanante carro, Edward. Iba cantando a todo lo que daba una de sus canciones preferidas

Giró su mirada hacia mí, al sentir la mía sobre él.

- ¿Qué? - dejó de cantar

- Nada... no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que se te da esa canción - rodó sus ojos, pues mi respuesta había sido demasiado tonta e improvisada...

Yo tenía una seria enfermedad... que quizás no tenía cura... y nadie, nadie lo sabia...y a este paso era mortal de necesidad.

- Le pediré a alguna chica de la escuela que venga al baile, es nuestro último año y quiero hacer algo nuevo .– Suspiré, los anteriores años para cualquier clase de "evento formal", Edward y yo nos escapábamos e íbamos a acampar al bosque o a La Push, una pequeña reserva cerca de Forks.

Esta vez me había dejado claro, que al hacer algo nuevo... se refería a dejar de pasar esos días a mi lado.

Suspiré derrotada, pues no había nada en la tierra que lo hiciera fijarse en mí...

Sí, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo... por irónico que suene a cualquiera le pasa, el chico que te conoce mejor que nadie, el que te llama a cualquier hora sin necesidad de excusas o pretextos, quien copia tu tarea y al cual le puedes copiar, el que se burla de ti sin que duela, o quién te abraza sin sentirse con la necesidad de algo más... sin compromisos, quien puede dormir en tu casa, pues tus padres lo aprueban y lo conocen a las mil maravillas, tu mejor amigo... siempre termina inconsciente e irremediablemente enamorándote.

No a todas les sucede, es verdad, pero si ocurre… debería durar máximo seis meses, hay a quién se le va la locura en cuestión de semanas... a mi... bueno, desde que tengo trece lo amo en secreto, actualmente dieciocho, casi diecinueve y mira que no veo la hora de que el sentimiento se vaya de mí...

Estoy en una seria crisis de la cual no sé cómo ni adonde escapar...

- ¿Qué opinas de mi idea?

- Quizás... - pensé rápido - Tanya, la hermosa rubia quiera salir contigo al baile - le piqué un poco, negó con su cabeza, tenía más que claro que Edward no estaba para nada interesado en la chica - Bien... Lauren - negó frenéticamente, la chica lo acosaba - Jessica - hizo una mueca que me hizo reír.

- No, no quiero... no me gustan... ni siquiera me llaman la atención - suspiré dando las gracias que así fuera - Nessie, quizás ella quiera ir al baile conmigo – Nessie… pensé con enfado. La chica era nueva en la escuela, hermosa a más no poder... pero para mi suerte, Jacob, uno de mis amigos más íntimos, salía con ella. - Aunque su novio sería un problema - pareció llevar sus pensamientos al mismo punto que yo, Jacob daba miedo de solo mirarlo, parecía un monstruo descomunal con tantos músculos.

- Seguro... supongo que si tú vas al baile... - dejé la frase incompleta, Edward me miro de reojo, a veces me gustaba engañarme y hacerme creer que él me quería un poquito...

- Ajá...

- Yo debería ir también...

- Bella no... - de seguro creía que hablaba de ir como su acompañante, y me dolió que me negara cuando ni siquiera había terminado de hablar.

- Le pediré a Mike que venga conmigo - sonreí con falsedad y giré mi vista al hermoso paisaje de Forks, árboles verdes por todos lados.

- ¿Mike?, ¿Mike Newton?

- Claro, ¿por qué no?

- Creía que no te gustaba.

- Y no me gusta, pero es guapo, atractivo, gracioso y sobre todo quiere... o al menos espero, que acepte ir al baile conmigo- añadí, intentando convencerme a mí misma.

- Quizás ir con Jess no sea tan mala idea después de todo – asentí, derrotada.

- Es una linda chica - intente ser optimista.

Ese mismo día, en la salida, tenia seguras dos cosas...

Edward iría al baile... e invito a Tanya, no a Jess como supuse y hubiera preferido.

Y yo iría al baile con Mike.

No se porqué , pero Edward se comportó extraño cuando le di la noticia, parecía molesto por algo, o con alguien... más tarde tuve una pequeña discusión y supe la razón.

- ¿Mike?... espero que sepas que ese chico tiene mala fama - le rodé los ojos, se decía que Mike se iba con su acompañante a un Motel... y lo demás era historia.

- Lo se...

- Espero que no pienses en... - dejó la frase incompleta

- Claro que no - le azoté la puerta en la cara y subí a mi habitación, sin importarme nada.

Me dolía que creyera cosas tan bajas de mí.

La semana pasó, y con ello el día del maravilloso baile se acercó note se el sarcasmo.

- Bella - escuché a Mike acercarse a mí, me giré a verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - parecía avergonzado.

- Me... aghrr... tenía muchas ganas de ir contigo al baile - oh no - pero mis padres han organizado un viaje con mi tía segunda abuela y al parecer ya tienen todo listo... no me podré quedar... y...

- ¿No irás al baile? - dije cerrando mis ojos para la ya esperada noticia.

- Lo lamento... pero en el próximo - negué con mi cabeza - Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...

- Si hay algo...

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó no muy seguro.

- No le digas a nadie que no iremos, por favor - parecía una súplica, cosa que era.

- Claro - asintió, lo abracé impulsivamente.

- Newton - la voz de Edward se escuchó detrás de mí, furiosa hasta lo más profundo.

- Hola Cullen - Mike no perdía la sonrisa ni un solo segundo.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Le decía a Bella... - lo había prometido - que espero que mañana llegue pronto, no puedo esperar para verla usar ese hermoso vestido que mencionó.

- No me dijiste nada de lo que usarías - su mirada era acusadora, desvié la mía.

- No preguntaste – farfullé.

- En fin, adiós hermosa - tuve que forzar mi sonrisa a salir.

- Tiene nombre - le recordó Edward rudamente, suspiré molesta.

- Ya déjalo quieres... será mi cita el día del baile y no le veo el problema que me diga...

- ¿Palabras cursis?

- Nada, olvídalo, ya veo que es imposible hablar contigo - dije caminando de regreso a la cafetería.

Me puse mi vestido color azul fuerte, me llegaba unos diez dedos encima de la rodilla, lo que era demasiado corto para mi gusto, al menos había convencido a Alice, la hermana pequeña de Edward, y mi mejor amiga, a la cual solo le llevaba un año, que no quería usar zapatillas, y obedeció a mi petición, los zapatos eran bastante cómodos a decir verdad.

Mi cabello estaba planchado y con algunos rizos, suelto, Alice me dio el tip para el peinado, dijo que así se luciría más mi cuerpo y cabello.

- Aquí voy - suspiré, Jacob, mi amigo Jacob me hizo el favor de pasar por mí, solo él y Nessie, su novia, a la cual le tuvo que contar, sabían de mi cita fantasma, la cual nunca llegaría, pero nadie dijo que los bailes son en parejas, también puedes ir solo. Si eres una maldita mezquina que quiere ver al chico que ama bailando sensualmente con otra.

Alice me envió en un mensaje que ella ya iba para la GRAN FIESTA y que Edward de seguro ya estaba ahí con su acompañante.

Salí de la casa, Jake acababa de llegar al parecer, me tenía la puerta abierta del pasajero de atrás, pero él ya estaba adentro.

- No te imaginas cuanto te lo agradezco - le dije - espero no estropear vuestra velada...

- Para nada - dijo Nessie

- No te preocupes... si necesitas con quien bailar...

- No gracias, odio bailar y bien lo sabes - arrancó el carro.

- ¿Por qué entonces aceptaste ir con Mike al baile?

- Bueno... Mike me había pedido ir con él al baile y acepté, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho él , yo se lo hubiera pedido...

- No sé de que hablas... no te entiendo.- me hice la despistada.

- Si no te gusta bailar, ¿porqué venir a un baile?

Porque no podría quedarme con la duda... la duda de saber si la acompañante de él... sería algo más que una simple acompañante... y si... y si quizás al ir con alguien, descubría que teníamos mil cosas en común, gustos raros, e inexplicables reacciones por igual... y entonces, bam, me enamoraba de ese alguien, y olvidaba mi amor por Edward, mi mejor amigo, mi amor imposible.

- No tenía nada más interesante que hacer - respondí en cambio, pues dudo que comprenda mi dilema

- Como quieras - dijo Jacob.

Vi a las parejas bailar y decidí moverme hasta la barra de bebidas, para ver mejor, no había rastro de él en ninguna parte.

Reconocí a una chica que estaba pidiendo bebidas, Ángela, éramos amigas, o algo parecido.

- Ang... - le hablé, se volteo a verme.

- Que guapa estás Bella...

- Igual tú - le devolví el halago - ¿Has visto a Tanya? - le pregunté.

- Oh, por supuesto... esta besándose a morir con su acompañante, allá en la esquina - mi corazón se estrujó en mil pedazos pequeños, besándose a morir, a morir… besándose…besándose, a morir.

- Gracias - dije con las pocas ganas que tenía y me quedaban.

Salí del salón pues necesitaba aire fresco, no había sido buena idea venir, o pintarme... o quizás ninguna de las dos, me senté en unas bancas que estaban frente a los árboles...

No me importo traer vestido, y llevé mis piernas a mi pecho, meciéndome y escondiendo mi cara en mis rodillas.

¿Por qué tuve que conocer a Edward Cullen?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan... perfecto?

¿Por qué toca tan hermoso el piano y hace que suspire con cada nota?

¿Por qué me mira tan intensamente y hace que desee que mi nombre esté escrito en su alma, como el suyo lo estaba en la mía?

- ¿Bella? - Salte en mi lugar cuando lo escuché, no había manera de no identificar su voz, - ¿Qué hacía aquí?

- Hola Edward - por suerte me había obligado a no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

- ¿Que tienes?... - asustada lleve mis manos a mis mejillas pero las encontré secas, me miró extrañado por mi acción, baje mis manos de nuevo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada... me están matando estos zapatos - le echó una mirada a mis zapatos - he bailado demasiado – mentí.

- Oh...

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- insistí de nuevo.

- Pregunté por ti... pues no te vi llegar... y alguien me dijo que estabas aquí.

- Si bueno...

- ¿Tanto te afectó? - no sabía o no quería comprender de que hablaba - Lo de Tanya - así que era verdad, si se habían besado. Sí la quería después de todo, y con razones, la chica era hermosa hasta lo más profundo, pero mi mayor miedo... el único... estaba comprobado, él sabía que lo quería y por eso se había dado cuenta que me había dolido.

- Si.

- No sabía que lo tuyo era tan fuerte - pareció pensar algo y se quedo mirando los árboles, de seguro pensaba que mi enamoramiento hacia él era una cosa pasajera, y no algo de años...

- Pues lo es - dije un poco molesta

- Me doy cuenta ... debiste decírmelo... quizás hubiera evitado que eso pasara - ¿Cómo?, ¿Alejándose de mí?. ¿Terminando nuestra amistad? y haciendo que mi miedo se hiciera aún mas grande, porque si por algo no le confesé mi amor, era por nuestra gran amistad.

- No habría servido de nada.

- Deberías saber, que un chico... algún día... te va a amar y aceptar por la gran persona que eres, aunque ahora no lo parezca - me estaba rechazando, ya lo veía venir, pero nunca pensé que dolería tanto.

- Pero... pero...

- Bella... que alguien no te corresponda no es el fin del mundo, puedes tener a ese chico ahí, frente a ti, y no lo estés viendo con claridad - negué con mi cabeza, lo estaba haciendo, me estaba rechazando y me estaba matando lentamente.

- Yo no quiero volver a enamorarme... el amor es un asco - hizo una mueca.

- No deberías hablar así... quizás hay alguien que te ama... de verdad…

- Yo no veo a nadie... a nadie... así que no pidas que intente verme en un futuro con alguien - mi labio comenzó a temblar.

- Eres una chica muy negativa, ¿sabes? - por eso quizás no podía amarme... y porque no estaba a su nivel.

- Que bueno que lo sepas...

- Sabes... no voy a insistir mas...

- Bien... porque Mike me está esperando... - su mirada se puso más furiosa de lo que alguna vez lo vi... su mano se posó en mi brazo evitando moverme y su cara era de perfecto enojo, en vivo y en directo.

- ¿Aun así?, ¿Aun así vas a ir por él?

- ¿Que quieres que haga? Vine con él, es lo menos que puedo hacer...

- Yo te puedo llevar de regreso a tu casa - me dijo enojado.

- No te quiero incomodar, mejor ve por tu chica y vete a un Motel - las palabras salieron sin que lo pensara, pero quizás aunque esperé la mirada de decepción al saber las cosas feas que ya pensaba de él, no imagine nunca que me mirara con ese grado de confusión.

- ¿De qué hablas? -se le veía realmente perdido.

- Que vayas por Tanya y...

- ¿Tanya? - ahora parecía asombrado, demasiado diría yo.

- Claro... ve y besa la a morir.

- ¿Tanya y yo? - me habló como si estuviera medio loca.

- Si... si, tu y ella - sentí mis ojos picar y mi piel erizarse - mejor vete - mi voz se rompió, todo lo que no había pasado anteriormente lo hizo en ese momento.

- ¿Yo y Tanya? - si su plan era lastimarme, misión cumplida.

- Por favor - mi voz estaba rota y rogándole - ya largo de aquí, vete...

- No me voy a ir... me confundes... - por favor, me estaba lastimando, ¿Porqué no me dejaba sola?

- Ya vete... bien, sino lo haces tú, lo haré yo - pero su mano en mi brazo no me dejaba moverme.

- ¿Tanya y yo nos estábamos besando? - dijo tomando mi cara con las dos suyas obligándome a ver sus ojos verdes y oscuros por la falta de luz.

- Claro... ¿quién más?

- Así que... cuando te pregunte si te había dolido lo de Tanya... - parecía meditarlo consigo mismo - dijiste que si... porque... me estaba besando con ella... - le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y me estaba lastimando enormemente a mí y a mi pobre corazón.

- Si Edward, si, si, ¿es que acaso no puedes meditar todo eso tu solo y dejarme ir? Ya bastante malo ha sido que me rechaces...

- ¿Rechazarte?

- ¿Es acaso que eres amnésico? - me enfurecía la manera en la que estaba actuando.

- Te rechacé?… Tú me amas.- Golpeé a Edward y salí corriendo de ahí., ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo eso?, Los amigos no se hacen eso, ¿es acaso que no tiene sentimientos? Pues yo sí, y no le doy permiso para que juegue con los míos hasta matarlos.

Me adentré en el bosque, sintiendo mi visión nublada a causa de las lágrimas.

- !BELLA!, !Bella! - sus gritos se oían muy cerca de mí, aceleré el paso, evitando tropezar.

- Déjame - le grité sin voz, sofocada de correr, me detuve en busca de aire, cosa que le dió ventaja pues me tomó de la cintura, supuse que para que no se me ocurriera correr de nuevo – Vete Edward, vete y ve con Tanya... y déjame en paz, ya déjame, por favor... - comenzaron a salir las lágrimas que había retenido, odiaba que me vieran llorar. Edward nunca me había visto llorar, sólo Renne, y no recordaba con exactitud las razones.

Edward me abrazo dándome la vuelta y me dejó esconder mi cara en su pecho, lo abracé, ¿Por qué me hacia sufrir tanto?

Lo amaba más que a mí misma, y me mataba lentamente...

Si... estaba enferma... de algo que nadie sabía... algo que no tenia cura... y eso se llamaba amor... y no tenia cura... porque nunca podría ser correspondido.

¿Porqué las cosas debían ser tan difíciles?

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Me amas?

- ¿Para qué quieres escucharlo? - pregunté molesta.

- Te amo - su voz apenas fué audible, tanto que dudé si en verdad lo dijo.

- Vete ya...

- ¿Con Tanya?- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Es maleducado de tu parte, besarla y venir a mentirme de esa vil manera, mejor mátame y clávame una daga, será más rápido y menos doloroso.

- Eres tan melodramática

- Y tu un idiota cuando te lo propones, así que déjame tranquila

-Sería mal educado interrumpirla a ella y a Mike, cuando están en su millonésimo tercer beso.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Salí a buscarte, porque creía que vendrías con Mike, te pregunté eso, dijiste que sí... y... - comencé a recordar la plática, pero ahora con ésta nueva información…

_- No sabía que lo tuyo era tan fuerte - _Se había referido a lo de Mike y yo...

_- Pues lo es - dije un poco molesta_

_- Me doy cuenta ... debiste decírmelo... quizás hubiera evitado que eso pasara -_

_- No habría servido de nada_

_- Deberías saber, que un chico... algún día... te va a amar y aceptar por la gran persona que eres, aunque ahora no lo parezca - _Intentaba darme el consuelo que creía necesitaba por lo de Mike.

_- Pero... pero..._

_- Bella... que alguien no te corresponda no es el fin del mundo, puedes tener a ese chico ahí, frente a ti, y no lo estés viendo con claridad -_

_- Yo no quiero volver a enamorarme... el amor es un asco -_

_- No deberías hablar así... quizás hay alguien que te ama... de verdad…_

_- Yo no veo a nadie... a nadie... así que no pidas que intente verme en un futuro con alguien - mi labio comenzó a temblar_

_- Eres una chica muy negativa, ¿sabes? -_

_- Que bueno que lo sepas..._

_- Sabes... no voy a insistir mas..._

_- Bien... porque Mike me está esperando... - _Se había enojado, pero por creer que aunque Mike me lastimara por besarse con Tanya me iría aún con él.

_- ¿_Ves a alguien que esté dispuesto a amarme... - dudé

- Sí. Lo hago cada mañana, al despertar y lavarme la cara frente al espejo, y al pensar en ti y decirme que te confesaré mi amor...

- ¿En verdad me amas?, ¿o es puro cuento tuyo? –pregunté esperanzada-.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? – sonreí tímidamente.

- Bésame y dímelo - apenas terminé la frase con dificultad y sentí sus manos en mi cara. Haciendo que la elevara puso sus labios tímidamente sobre los míos, y me besó… tan dulce y delicadamente, que ni yo sabría bien como definirlo.

No era un beso apasionado y menos experto, era uno inocente y tímido, pero lleno de amor y devoción.

- Te amo. ¿Ahora me crees?- me dijo con el alma en los ojos.

- Probablemente sí te amo - dije mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

- En ese caso… probablemente yo también.

FIN


End file.
